Mercy
by Lovethehumor101
Summary: Lost, and alone . . . and left with a name, that held so much promise. "Sans."
_Sans_ . . . _Sans_ . . . **Sans** . . .

I walk alone, lost in the snow as I look for someone . . . named Sans.  
I don't remember anything else . . . just his name.

It's strange. I'm very cold, in these tall woods, where nothing but silence remains. It's like, a deserted plain . . . just me, and the footprints I leave behind. I'm just a child out here . . . I don't recall my age.  
This purple sweater seems very old . . . it keeps me warm, along with a bright red scarf, which strangely smells of pasta.  
It's the only thing that stands out. It scares me in a way, that I can't explain.  
I only move forward, searching for the guy with the name.

Sans.

* * *

I arrive at a town, which seems . . . lonely. Like it's been many years since laughter or joy were here.  
A guilt climbs through me . . . why is there no one? Someone must have been here . . . there's presents under the tree, unopened. I think of Christmas . . . and lights in the sky.

 _Sans_ . . .

I go on.

* * *

Seeing a waterfall on my journey, I stopped to rest. I've walked very far, with myself and the thoughts of Sans. It's so quiet.  
I feel like I'm the disturbance . . .  
I drink some of the water, to have a filthy hole in my chest, so I coughed.  
Wiping my mouth afterwards, I stared at my reflection for something to be different in the ripple.

I wasn't smiling.

* * *

It's very dark. I'm frightened as I travel through the glow of blue which is familiar, so that makes me happy.  
I know that I'm very close now . . . just a bit more farther, and I'll see Sans.

* * *

Sans, Sans, Sans, Sans, **Sans!**  
 **  
**When can I see you **Sans!**  
 **  
**I want to meet you **Sans!**  
 **  
I'm scared** Sans!

I want to be held . . . again **.**

Emotions start to go through me, as I passed the hot lands, which made me take off the scarf.  
Now I carried it lazily, not caring if it got dirty.  
My mind was clouded with affection, with hope for this SANS.

I even giggled, as I skipped.

* * *

Coming up to a hotel, I raided the burger joint, to have a splash of memory that was a bit blurry.

 _There was a deep voice rumbling, for the ketchup to go all over my food . . . he gave me his, but I knew from then, that this was a friendship worth **dying**_ _for._

Unknowingly, tears began to slip from my eyes. I didn't wipe them away, as I continued to eat.

I waited too long to question everything now.

I can't wait.

I can't let him wait . . .

Sloppily I finished, since the urge was calling. I left a tip of some _dust_ that was in my pockets.  
Since that seemed fair.

* * *

So close . . . _Sans_.

I can see over a kingdom to my left, but I focus on the end. The scarf has returned over my shoulders, since I want to look my best. His attention to come, filled me with **determination**.

* * *

Opening the doors, a shock courses through me. Walls of yellow, that should be warm in welcoming, have become gray and covered in cracks. It's unstable, and the floor is a rat's nest of vines entwined with pointy thistles.  
An ugly sight.  
I am displeased.  
Where is my _**SANS**_.

Then a whistle, a sound that only heaven could make, grasped my ears with a declaration of hope.  
He was here!

Stepping outwards, ignoring the protests of my ankles as they were scraped, I made it to the middle, seeing that the broken doorways of a king, were now in a crooked shamble, with life behind them.  
A fluttered came from within.

Sans . . . Sans . . . Sans.  
Finally.  
We shall meet at last . . . for **good**.

Hurriedly, I ran forth, the pain nothing more than the cold from the beginning.  
A fire was burning inside of me, I wanted to be with him, I wanted to be adored by him! Him and I shall be together **FOREVER**!

Slipping under, eyes closing for a second to make this moment into a surprise, I paused in my movement, for the beautiful music to stop.  
Opening my eyes, we saw each other.

Blue seeing red.

My _passion_.

 **His** honesty.

My _desire_.

 **His** calamity.

Why do you frown to see me?

"Oh, hey kid, didn't think you would show up?"

Why wouldn't I?

"You know, you've made this place into one hell of a fine mess. . . still wearing my brother's scarf too. Huh."

I'm speechless.

"Well anything to say?"

"I've missed you."

"I use to like you."

 ** _What?_**

"When you were still YOU."

You not making sense . . . I haven't changed. You have . . . there's a rupture through your left eye hole, and your hands have become rotten, like your chest. Only your right eye, still allows you to see. It stares through me.

Like I am nothing.

Like you don't care . . . anymore.

I step forward.

"I've been thinking of you a lot lately."

"Me too."

I smiled, moving closer.

"Can we be together forever?"

"Of course, come over here and give me a hug."

I paused.

"I want more than that Sans."

"What else can I do?"

I breathed in, the hole in my chest quivering.

"Love me."

" **Love** you?"

"Make me the only one left in your heart."

"That's a bit more complicated -"

"Let it be us together, no one else!"

"Kid."

"I'm not a child Sans! Don't deny that you don't feel anything for me. We are equals!"

A scoff.

With a glance over me, he shrugs.

"Don't matter if you grown some nice looking gams, over these past years of solitude. Your still that brat who fell down the hole."

I'm seething.

How dare he treat me this way!

"SANS." I warn.

"It's the the truth sweetheart, that is, if you had one."

That remark, widened the gap in my soul.

"Can't you see why I need you? Your the only one who can save me."

"From what? Yourself."

"From this _emptiness_."

I grab onto my sweater, pleading.

"Sorry. No can do. Better luck next time."

"There **won't** be a **next** time."

"Why not?"

" **Because**."

I stepped forward at each word.

" **You**."

" **Are**."

" **Mine**."

" **NOW**!"

We were two arm's length a part, with myself ready to determine our fate at this moment, while he only smiled.  
His eyes showing the same intensity . . .

 _Maybe I should end this._

"Fine."

"What?"

I was stunned.

"I give up."

Stepping closer, his next words made my legs turn into jelly.

"I **love** you more than anything in this world. I rather **die** than be without you."

My breath was taken away.

Sans, Sans, _finally_. I don't have to . . .

"Oh Sans!" I cried, running into his opened arms.

It was like two halves had come together. Red and blue mixing into a brilliant hue of Violet! The night with the day.

I snuggled into him, with so much relief.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever." His deep rumbled made me blush.

That warm sensation traveled down to my stomach . . . my head fit perfectly against his chest, his scent of decay and buttercup didn't bother me. Sans . . . Sans . . . Sans.

The scarf was slowly slipped away from my neck.

He mumbled something.

"Hm?" I smiled up.

With his right hand, he reached up to hold my face.

My eyes widened, his lowered.

Leaning close, which I thought A KISS! I closed my eyes, to hear, a gentle word.

"Get . . . "

The suspense would kill me.

"Get . . ."

He came close to my neck, breathing me in. I could shake from excitement.

"Get what?" I asked.

Sans chuckled.

With a crushing hug that was swift from his left arm, I gasped.

" **Get** **LOVED**."

What happened next, his bones connected our bodies, the red of my vanity falling, like his brother.

Like all of my sins.

* * *

It's quiet, but in a memory I can hear the birds.

I've killed us both, since it was the only answer.

So with our knees, we both fell to the floor, with the little of light shining through . . .

Like that time, when this hall was **Justice**.

My breathing is slow . . .

Her chest is still . . . but I ask anyway.

"Are you still there kid?"

For seconds I wait, but as _Her_ head rises with Chara's tears of blue, **hers** overwhelm them like crystals.

Pure, and free.

"Frisk."

"S-sans."

She's so weak.

I hold her, with all the regret that a heartless skeleton like me can take.

"It's s-so c-cold."

"I know . . . I'm sorry."

The blood is like water, but clings to me. Clings to me for strength.

"S-sans."

"Yeah?"

"I'm . . . glad."

"Me too."

"Th-his s . . . nice."

 _For all those years . . . for all those times . . . I thought it would be._

"Forgive me." She shutters.

 _Sweeter._

But all I feel is bitterness.

"Kid."

"Say it."

She tries raising her head again, against all odds.

 ** _Even if she won't like the truth._**

"Say it."

The light is leaving her eyes.

"I can't." I admit.

The last of her tears stream.

Theirs that look . . . the kind you see when someone is hopeless.

She's on the edge.

As for me.

I cough.

"Grillby's sounds good."

I play off the old joke, between us.

There's a slight smile, for her to slump.

The blood was draining her.

I tightened my grip.

 _I won't let you go._

"I."

"Don't say anything."

"I . . . confess."

I listen.

"I never was meant . . . to be **_born_**."

I'm silently shocked.

"Meeting y-you. Was a blessing."

"Kid. Frisk."

"Goodbye."

"Wait!" I breathe.

"Tell everyone in heaven, that I'm . . ."

"Don't **_go_** there. Were all to - "

"No Sans. No."

She's too calm.

I'm beginning to loose it all over again . . . emotions that I thought were impossible, began to form tears.

 _No_.

I thought of my brother, of Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and everyone else.

Why?

 **WHY?**

"Sans?"

She whispers.

"Ye-ah?"

"I love you."

"No, no kid."

"I love you."

"Please." I beg.

" _I love you_."

I can feel the warmth.

A memory that I thought that was useless came back . . .

 _She looked through the telescope, to reveal that my prank had worked. With a colored eye, we laughed together, for that joke to open up her walls . . . I saw what her soul was . . . it was as bright as one of those rocks in the sky._

 _And I thought, that this was a moment, that I would never want to let go of . . . even if we were to reset._  
 _Over and over . . ._

"Frisk."

"Frisk?"

There's no answer.

" _Frisk_?"

The body is still.

Their souls are gone.

* * *

 **T** he birds are no longer in my head, they are silent . . .

Like this Underworld.

Trapped by a shield that deflects all monster's humanity.

Leaving us vulnerable, to our fears.

This solution . . . is a curse.

* * *

I chuckle, my vision fading.

 **"I guess this makes sense."**

"I mean why would happiness be a option."

"It's real funny . . ."

I cough, leaning against the coldness for support.

 **"Didn't even tell you . . . but that's the reality of life.**

Time flies . . . like a crooked clock.

Never knowing, when it will break or . . . turn back for someone else."

It goes dark for me . . . but I'm smiling.

All I see is there faces.

It's the end of the day . . . we made it to the surface.

Were all together . . .

 **Forever**.

* * *

 _The dust of a monster, leaves the grave for the shell to remain, untouched._

 _The vines will soon enough sheltered it, for the light to be taken away by the darkness._

 _Many years will go bye . . . no one shall know of it's existence._

 _But when a small red rose, most delicate and fragile, grows, it will be the height of a child's leg._

 _With it, be named, "Mercy."_


End file.
